Welcome to Hell
by evil.mastermind no.1
Summary: I assure you that you won't learn any important information if you read on; this is just the story of me: Nami Senju, once a strong and proud shinobi, now prisoner and toy of the Uchiha, and a broken mess. This is the story about my time in Hell, and Madara Uchiha is the devil. (Rating because of blood, violence, language. Title and summary may change later.)
1. Chapter 1: Nami Senju

**Prolog**

Sighing Tsunade stared at the mess in the room: Dozens of scrolls and books lay disorderly around, covered in dust. In one cupboard she could see ampoules with sticky grey substances in it. A rat had run away as soon as she had opened the door to this forgotten room which seemed to be unopened for years.

"Lady Tsunade, there you are!" Her assistant Shizune came running to her with Tonton in her arms. "I have found more medical reports and put all of them on your desk Lady Tsunade."

The woman who already rummaged through the piles of papers only nodded. Shizune coughed because of the dust that was rising. "What are you searching Lady Tsunade? It doesn't look like the Third had paid this room lot of attention, the files are probably unimportant. There is other work waiting for you already" Shizune said thinking of the high paper piles in Tsunade's new office in the Hokage tower. It was only one day after she became the fifth Hokage and the elders insisted that she should work through the most important files regarding everything that was even in the slightest important to be Hokage to be fully prepared to the job.

Tsunade though didn't listen to her but continued rummaging, throwing one book and scroll after another to the side, followed by the ampoules after she had sniffed the substance but only grimaced at the scent.

"Then at least let me continue this!" Shizune tried again becoming slightly nervous. She really wanted her master to be a great Hokage but she thought that rummaging through dusty papers wasn't exactly the job to do for the head of the village.

"I'm almost done" the blonde woman said and only ten long minutes later she left the room with her arms filled with one book and four scrolls. With her face covered in dust she stepped down the hallway with Shizune on her tracks, until she reached her new office. Making her way through the body-high piles she let herself fall into the chair and placed the first dusty scroll onto the desk to read it.

"Lady Tsunade, don't you think you should first read the more important scrolls?" Shizune asked desperately.

"Later" the slug princess replied. "Could you please bring me some tea Shizune?" she asked while her eyes already were reading the first sentences of the scroll.

Shizune just sighed and bowed. "Yes Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade though didn't hear anymore her as she was completely deepened into the scroll.

* * *

It's the first great ninja war. I call it the first because I'm sure that other wars among the shinobi will follow.

The Senju and the Uchiha, currently the two biggest and most powerful ninja clans, are also deadly enemies. Whenever a village has problems with the one clan, it hires the other one to protect itself, or when a clan wants to get rid of another one they hire for example the Senju whereas the targeted clan hires the Uchiha.

It is a bloody war that already took and will take too much time. No side would give in; no side would ever forgive the other and even though in the beginning of this whole drama it just had been a battle between these two big clans, other clans and villages were drawn time after time into the war until it spread all over the world like a virus.

Your surname or your family symbol is enough reason for a strange person whom you never met before to kill you – whether you are a child, a woman, a civilian or a man.

It is the cruelest time of our history, everybody is guilty in some way even though no one would ever admit it, everybody commits crimes day by day, everybody, even six year old children, are bloodthirsty killers, and everybody hates for no real reason.

My clan always says that our power had to be love whilst the Uchiha's power is their jutsus and skills. However, these sayings are only to make us think that we are better than our black-haired and red-eyed enemies, to make us think that we are less cold-asshole-like. The truth is though that we actually are all alike whether one was an Uchiha or a Senju, we are both fighting senseless wars, we are both killing innocents, we both have blood on our hands, and both of us would never back down.

Both of our clans are caught in an endless cycle of hate.

I realized this fact when I was on a mission with my team to _take care of_ a clan which had formed an alliance with the Uchiha recently but had settled down near from where we were camping. The clan was a direct threat to us so my team got the mission to make sure that they would never ever be able to spy on us.

We sneaked into the clan's hideout at dawn and killed everyone and everything that crossed our way. And it was the first time in my fourteen year old life that my opponent wasn't a trained shinobi but a small child not older than eight who hold a kunai in his shaking hand. The rules they're teaching us say that we should kill everyone who carries the enemies crest. A child isn't a child anymore when it is able to held a weapon, because then it's a worthy shinobi and able to fight and being killed.

I never once liked this rule but I always had grumbled about it in silence or when standing in front of the small coffins with children laying in it. But this time, it was different.

The boy knew that I could kill him in a blink of an eye and I saw the fear clearly written in his face. He was shaking so bad like a leaf, sweat ran down his skin and blood from a cut on his palm he must have cause accidently himself covered the handle of the kunai.

"Hey Nami, we're done, everyone's dead and-"

Kaito stopped next to me, gazing at the fearful boy and then at me. "Why didn't you kill him yet?"

I only shook my head. "He… He's just a child Kaito" I whispered.

Kaito looked at me like I was completely crazy. With a sigh he took out a shuriken. The boy was dead in an instant and fell down on the ground; the kunai still in his clutched hand, his lifeless dull eyes which were looking at me with a mix of surprise and fear.

I bit on my under lip and suppressed the upcoming tears.

Shinobi aren't allowed to cry because it only shows ones weakness. But I still feel sad when I think about that boy today. I only know that he had dark short hair and brown big innocent eyes.

However, after that incident my worries whether the system we shinobi had created was really that wonderful like they wanted us to believe increased. What system can be right if it costs dozens of children their lives every day?

Not only a week after the incident I quit as ninja and moved into a still peaceful and small village that was allied with the Senju, and settled down there. I was the only ninja living there but I can tell that the others all knew how to fight even though they were civilians. But they were still happy to have me because of course they feared an attack to happen in every moment.

For three months I lived there, becoming much calmer and finally was able to relax a little bit and to find peace. Even the nightmares I had about the fearful shaking dead boy slowly faded away and I thought that I would never ever leave this peaceful village in my life – that was until we received the message that enemy troops were moving in our direction.

About that village, one has to know that even though it is so small the temple that was built in the middle of it held some important secrets about the Senju. I think it was Hashirama who decided to put the most important information about our clan hidden in such small civilian alliance villages where none Uchiha would ever search after it. For years it had worked, until that day.

I still don't know how they found out but that wasn't important at that time anyway. According to the message the troop heading to our location were Uchiha and seeing that in the village were except for me only living civilians it was clear right away that we didn't stand a chance against them. So to protect this information the village elders entrusted me with the scroll and I ran away from my new home as fast as I could while the citizens were trying to hold off the Uchiha, with the prize of their lives.

The only thing we didn't think about though was the fact that the Uchiha had a presentiment that we would try to run away so while six of them were heading straight to the village others hid in the forest nearby.

I of course didn't sense any of them as I dashed through the trees, jumping from one branch to another, trying to push the thought away that I would never see most of the villager's citizen again.

Suddenly a figure stepped in my way and I saw the blink of a kunai. I just dodged it in time but the blade still scratched my left arm. I crouched down on the branch and stared at the person who was standing in my way. He had black spiky hair, was dressed in black clothes and a red armor and looked down at me with red eyes.

Of course I recognized him immediately… Madara Uchiha, the head of his clan. The fact that he was an Uchiha and I a Senju made us to enemies right away. Maybe I should point out that back then I wore a dark shirt, blue ninja pants and an armor with my family crest on it.

I knew that I was screwed; I wasn't and still not am nearly as good as to oppose such a powerful man but I never would back down either. I would protect this information under all cost whether it seems to be utterly stupid and worthless anyway.

"A weak Senju woman… didn't they had anyone better in this pathetic village left to _save_ this scroll?" Madara asked with his dark voice, filled with arrogance, power, and disgust. Yes, he is a racist who thinks that women don't belong on the battlefield. In fact even most in my clan think the same too but once in a while there is a woman who proves them otherwise – and I am one of these exceptions. Oh and adding Madara is just hating every Senju in general of course.

But back to our first encounter:

I didn't say anything so he continued: "I make it easy for you: Hand me over the scroll and I won't harm you. I'm in a good mood today after all." He smirked slightly but I only narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't give me that crap! You're never going to let me live, after all I am a Senju."

He chuckled coldly and it gave me goose bumps. "You're right, you will die here. But I promise you, woman, that I will give you a merciful death if you give me the scroll instantly. Otherwise you will suffer before I will take it anyway." Now he looked bored but I still didn't care. I had my pride, or just wanted him to prove wrong calling me weak, or thought that a miracle would save me. However, I didn't back down.

"If you want it, fight with me over it!" I growled and changed in battle stance, drawing out my katana. For a split second I could see surprise in Madara's eyes but then he chuckled again.

"Foolish woman, even in a hundred years you will not be close to be an opponent to me. But if you want to suffer that badly…"

In the next second our weapons clashed together. Madara was faster, stronger and more skilled that I was and it was quickly clear that he had the upper hand. It felt to me likt the fight lasted an eternity but in reality it only took a few seconds until I lay beaten on the ground, choking blood and a deep wound in my side, my right leg was broken, and Madara held my katana to my throat.

"Like I said Senju woman, you are no match for me." He sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "Oh Hashirama, how desperate must you be to let weak pathetic woman like this one on the battlefield? This is truly just sad to watch…" he mumbled to himself. The blade of my katana scratched at my skin and I could feel the blood running down my throat.

"Hm, this weak pathetic woman made sure that you will never get the information written in the scroll" I said weakly but grinning just to grimace in pain afterward.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "What do you mean with that?"

If I now think about it I would say that I just should have shut up. I should have died, knowing that it would take him days to find a way to undo the seal… but stupid as I am back then I couldn't help myself saying: "I sealed the scroll with one of the rarest unknown seals on this world. Even if you have the scroll, you will never read it because you won't be able to release the seal."

While he still held the blade at my throat he took out the scroll which he had taken from me earlier from under his clothes. He studied the seal and from his frustrated and angry face I could see that he knew that I was telling the truth.

In the next moment the blade left my throat and the Uchiha threw the scroll next to my head. "Undo the seal then" he growled but I didn't even make the attempt to reach out my hand to grab the scroll.

"No" I said determined and that's the last I can remember before waking up as a prisoner in Uchiha territory. I think my last thoughts were something like: He can kill me now, I don't care. I will die knowing that he would rack his Uchiha brain in trying to undo the seal which I learned by the way from the Uzumaki clan who are very famous for their brilliant sealing techniques.

At that point I was really ready to die on the forest ground, lying in my own blood, staring up at my enemy.

But of course it never goes like one wish or thinks. I didn't die there peacefully.

Instead I got a one-way ticket to Hell. Just because I had made this last stupid comment, because I had to reveal him that the information he wanted so much was sealed with a seal he didn't know but I.

I was thrown into a Hell of suffering, humiliation, pain, breaking, and fearing for mine and others lives.

I assure you that you won't learn any important information if you read on; this is just the story of me: Nami Senju, once a strong and proud shinobi, now prisoner and toy of the Uchiha, and a broken mess. This is the story about my time in Hell, and Madara Uchiha is the devil.


	2. Chapter 2: Torture

**Thank to the people who reviewed, followed and favored already!**

**Here comes the author note I was too lazy to write on the last chapter.**

**The story is set at the first great ninja war, but I added the Tsunade parts because I wanted to build up a reference to the actual Naruto plot. This will become more important when the story progresses.**

**The story is mainly written from Nami Senju's POV in a form of scrolls on which she had written everything down. The reason why I chose this form will also become more important later.**

**Like I mentioned in the summary, this story contains detailed violence, blood, harsh language, and physical and emotional terror. However, there won't be any romance between Madara and Nami.**

**I changed the rating to M because of that chapter and the others that are about to follow.**

**Also English isn't my native language, so please excuse the mistakes I'm making.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that appears also in the manga/anime Naruto (Shippuden).**

**Chapter 2: Torture**

I woke up in a tent, my feet and hands were bound, I felt dizzy and bad, my injuries hurt and the pain was so intense that I had problems breathing. I tried not to move a muscle to decrease the pain slightly. My shirt was stained with blood, my armor and weapon pouch were gone of course. I breathed shallowly.

I really was screwed up this time.

The tent door opened. I looked up from my spot on the ground. Madara entered with all his arrogant glory. An Uchiha with a cold merciless expression followed closely behind. I glared up at the clan leader but he only smirked superciliously back at me.

"So you are finally awake…" I said nothing as my throat still hurt from dehydration, after all I had been unconscious for three days but of course I had no idea about it back then.

"I still have a scroll that contains important information but is unfortunately sealed."

He looked at me but I didn't think he awaited and answer from me anyway so I only carked out: "Sucks for you then."

Madara chuckled but it was a sadistic dark chuckle that didn't hold anything good for me in it. He nodded at the other Uchiha who came to me and surprisingly cut through my bonds. Then he grabbed my arm to pull me up to my feet. I gasped in shock from the sudden movement and the burning pain that came with it. My wound in my side had opened again and the blood poured out, sticky and red. But my broken leg was far worse. It freaking hurt like bloody hell! If the Uchiha wouldn't have held me I would have collapsed to the ground again. With gritted teeth I carefully shifted my weight to the other leg. I had bit so hard on my bottom lip that I tasted blood, suppressing a scream. I blinked tears away which blurred my vision just to see Madara smirk coldly, enjoying my painful expression.

"Are you suffering already? But this is just the warm-up... I can end your misery anytime though, you just have to open the seal for me" he said mockingly and with a sickening sweet voice. I glared weakly at him, panting harshly for air.

From the corners of my eyes I saw Madara nod at the Uchiha holding me and I was pushed on my knees. The forceful hurting grip left my arm and a second later a small desk, only a few centimeters high, was placed in front of me.

I knew that something painful was about to happen. Fear was building up inside of me and my body was starting to shake uncontrollably while I watched with horror as the Uchiha placed a sharp knife onto the desk.

"Your last chance…" In this moment the Uchiha clan leader reminded me of a child waiting for its presents only that in this case his present would be my painful torture.

I stayed silent and the Uchiha grabbed my right hand to put it palm-down onto the table, holding it down with a strong grip while taking the knife in his hand.

I still remember every detail of that torture session, like the grin in Madara's face, the cold, slightly bored expression of the other Uchiha, the smell of my own sweat and blood, my shaking hand, the voice in my head screaming at me to just fucking do what he said… but I kept my mouth shut and I have to say that I am still proud on me today because of that. I didn't give in. I protected the information.

The sharp blade of the knife touched my skin. My eyes widened when I saw where the Uchiha had placed it: the connection of my hand and my thump. He was about to cut off my fingers. My horror and fear increased, my heart was racing so fast I thought it would jump out of my chest every moment.

All I could do was just watch with horrified eyes when the Uchiha put more pressure on the blade – and cut through my flesh.

I screamed, tried but failed to pull my hand away, away from that knife. Black stars danced in my vision, blood poured out of the fresh wound, painting everything red; shocked I stared at my separated thump with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Undo the seal or your other nine fingers will follow – and then we will continue with your toes." Madara is an evil psychotic maniac sadistic monster; if I hadn't known it before I knew it then. I grew up in a war, and yes I had killed and faced death a million times, I had watched as I became more and more emotionless with time. I had thought I would be a soldier… Oh, how wrong I had been.

I never ever had enjoyed seeing others suffer, never had liked the feeling when ending one's life, and I hated this war. That was probably the reason why I couldn't understand how someone could be so cruel like Madara.

The Uchiha next to me was only doing his job, completely emotionless. Maybe he even didn't like torturing me. But Madara… Madara had come extra to the tent to see me suffer, he had ordered the man to torture me, you could say that this was his early Christmas present and he was all too happy to receive it.

I felt my pulse pushing out more and more blood from out of the wound and my hand started to prickle slightly. Sobbing and pathetic looking like the weak woman I was I just wished I finally would become unconscious. On the other hand, would a weak woman be that stubbornly to still refuse to give him what he wanted?

The knife with the bloody blade – my blood – moved on to my pointing finger. I gritted my teeth, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing my scream a second time. But even though I knew what was coming, the pain still took my breath away as the second finger was cut off. I yelped, but didn't scream. Looking up I saw through my tears blurred vision Madara frown at me.

I didn't know how but I really managed to grin slightly in triumph. It wasn't much, actually the fact whether I screamed or not didn't change anything, but at that moment it meant everything to me.

The Uchiha cut off my middle finger. This time I managed to not even make a sound but just looked with dull eyes at my three separated useless fingers.

Suddenly my head was yanked up forcefully by my hair and I could see the outlines of Madara Uchiha mustering me.

"I have to admit, I'm slightly impressed. Even if I would continue this and I assure you that I would like to do nothing more that this at that moment, I still wouldn't get to the information." He paused, thinking. "There's no use in wasting my eye power at you any longer." I heard his voice echoing in my head but my brain couldn't translate them into something meaningful and so I only stared up at him, clueless of what he meant.

Suddenly the scene changed. We were still in the tent, I was kneeling on the ground and Madara held my head up by my hair – but the Uchiha as well as the table were gone. Madara let loose of my head and through sweaty bangs I looked down.

There was blood, a lot of it: It was on my clothes, my hands, and the ground. But it came from the wound on my side. Holding in my breath I lifted my hands, clutching my fingers – all ten fingers. None of them were cut off. My hand was still whole.

Surprised I stared at Madara, the realization slowly sinking in. It had been a genjutsu. From the moment he had entered the tent I had been caught in an illusion.

"Bastard" I mumbled with a weak voice. He chuckled. I don't know why he was still so entertained even after his torture method had failed, I guess he just was proud on showing me his genjutsu skills or it was like a threatening warning that he could do this anytime in real to me.

However, Madara left the tent and only said: "You stay here until someone gets you. Leave the tent and I will personally cut off your legs." He didn't need to say this – the moment the tent door closed I collapsed, finally giving in into the darkness and became unconscious.

* * *

Shocked Tsunade looked up from the scroll. She didn't really notice when Shizune entered carrying a tray with a tea pot and a cup on it. Frowning she saw that Tsunade still had the dusty scroll in front of her but then she noticed the angered expression of her master and her clutched fists.

"Lady Tsunade… may I ask what this scroll is about?" she asked carefully, placing the tray onto the table.

Tsunade sighed. "It's the personal experience from a Senju clan member during the first ninja war, her name was Nami Senju. Apparently she was kidnapped by the Uchiha because she had access to information they had wanted, but she refused to give it to them so they tortured her."

"And she was writing all this down?" Shizune asked becoming in fact slightly curious by now. The Hokage only nodded in response.

"So this means she survived?"

"I don't know. It would have been a wonder though if she had done it" Tsunade said doubting that Madara would have let her go on his own. Maybe she had been rescued by her grandfather's troops…

There was a moment of silence in which Tsunade poured some tea in the cup and drank it, still picturing what the young woman must had been through on Madara's watch.

"That man was truly a dick, I'm just glad that grandfather managed to strike him in time" she mumbled.

But on the other side, that was war. She had grown up in one by herself, she knew how that went: Both sides were referring to those dramatic methods in order to get information, but in Tsunade's beliefs there was still a difference between acting like that simply as an order or actually enjoying it like Madara had apparently done.

This was just sick.

"You won't continue with the other papers until you had finished this scroll, will you?" Shizune asked with a slight frown.

"When I had picked up the scroll I only saw that it was about the first ninja war and thought that there would be information about my grandfather. Well, it seems like there isn't but I still have to know what happened to the girl. Even though I already feel like breaking something when I just read that" she growled out and slammed her hand onto the paper, making several cracks in it.

Shizune shrieked but then nodded sighting. She understood her master.

"Alright, I will tell the elders that you're about to work through the piles of paper" she said smiling slightly. The Hokage smiled back at her nodding in thanks.

Drinking two other cups of tea Tsunade picked the scroll up again and continued reading.

* * *

**I know… violent chapter. I hope you will continue reading though. I want to remind you that this won't stay only a torture story but will become later more a psychic topic with twisted mind games.**

**Please review to let me know what you think about it and if you like it… even if you don't I still would like to hear your criticism.**


	3. Chapter 3: Time to relax (?)

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favored, followed and still are reading my story.**

**I wasn't completly sure how to portrait Izuna because he didn't show up in the manga that often, so his character is mostly based on other fanfictions I had read and my own imagination.**

**Chapter 3: Time to relax (?)**

I can't exactly say what happened next. Madara didn't show up for a while but his fellowmen did. They tortured me – every day, from sunrise to sunset. Sometimes they used genjutsu, sometimes it was reality; it was hard to tell the difference. They cut through my flesh, stabbed me, broke my limbs, harassed me, mixed my blood with my tears. When I was sure that I was caught in an illusion I often wasn't, but when I thought it must be reality it only was an incredibly real genjutsu. They literally fucked my mind.

For days I got neither sleep nor water or food – not that it mattered anyway seeing that I already had emptied my stomach on one of the first torture lectures.

My body is still starting aching today when I just think about the torture they had put me through, though I don't know if the situation I'm now in is much better. However, when Madara stepped in the tent for the next time this chapter of my captivity ended.

I can't remember properly, but I still know that when I had been forced out of my blessing unconsciousness I looked directly into the face of the clan leader who stared at me interested.

"I have to admit, I'm slightly impressed. Even some of the stronger ninja men would have given in by now. You surely have a high pain level, woman." I don't know if pain level really is the reason, I mean every second during the torturing I had felt like breaking apart, like they had ripped something out, a little part of me that was dying with each torture. Maybe the reason was only that I didn't grant Madara the satisfaction to give him what he wanted. Maybe I wanted to prove him that I was strong. Maybe I was just stubborn and refused to give in. Whatever it was, it brought me some respect from the man, but not that much. Instead he was more driven to break me with every time I refused to give him the information.

"I see that we don't get anywhere with just torturing you… Well I have to leave anyway, killing some more of your pathetic clan members. I'll think about how you can further entertain me until we'll see us again, woman."

I can't remember about anything more because then I drifted finally into unconsciousness. I only know that when I woke up one time or another there was a black haired Uchiha woman kneeling beside me, healing and treating my wounds. If you think Madara has some kindness after all, forget it. He just didn't want me to die from my injuries, that's why the woman didn't treat every of them, only the dangerous ones.

The next thing I remember is that for once I didn't wake up on the hard ground but in a fluffy soft bed. I wasn't bound anymore and my body was only arching slightly instead of being in unbearable pain.

I slowly opened my eyes, asking myself if I was dreaming. Was this Heaven? Was I dead? But no, there were still the Uchiha signs on the tent plane. Was it an illusion then? Did they want me to think that I was saved?

"So you're awake, took you long enough" said suddenly a smooth voice. I winced and pushed my weak body into a more or less sitting position to glance at the entrance. A young man with spikey black hair was standing there, his arms crossed in front of him and a slight smile on his lips. This was the first time I met Izuna Uchiha, Madara's brother.

"What do you want?" I croaked out. My throat was dryer like a desert.

"For now I want you to drink and eat" he said and pointed to my right. I turned my head to see a tray with a water bottle and food standing on a little table next to the bed. I hesitated only for a split second and grabbed the bottle thirstily to empty it in almost one time. Then I slowly started eating even though I wanted to vomit again by just looking at the food but I knew that I had to eat something to regain some of my strength back for whatever was about to come.

Izuna watched me the whole time with a smirk on his lips. When I was more or less satisfied I turned to him, asking: "Why do you treat me like this?" He raised an eyebrow in question and I explained: "Well, you brought me into this luxury tent, gave me food and water, are not torturing me… Why?"

He chuckled. "I'm not quite like my brother and so I'm not that… fond of his methods. I believe that you already have been tortured enough; you deserve a break until Madara comes back. Until then you can stay in his tent."

My eyes grew wide from shock. "Wait, what? I'm in HIS tent?" I paled. When Madara would find this out he surely would be everything but amused about that.

"Don't worry; he won't come back before two days circa. Until then you have enough time to rest." He winked at me but I only gulped.

"He's already coming back in two days?" I muttered with a frown. I had hoped he would be gone for longer.

"Originally he left for two weeks but you were pretty beaten up and were unconscious the whole time. I was afraid you were in a coma." Izuna smiled kindly at me.

At this point you probably think that he is much nicer and kinder than his older brother, but he merely uses other methods to get what he wants. Izuna is… slyer and more forecasting. In the end however he has the same intentions than his brother: To get the information out of me.

"Well then, enjoy your stay. I will send someone with another tray and new clothes in here and you will be able to clean yourself later. But please just don't mess with my brother's stuff or even I won't be able to calm him down." He chuckled again while leaving and I thought that this man secretly wished to be killed by his brother.

* * *

"Tsunade, what is all of this meaning?" Koharu Utatane, one of Konoha's elders, asked sharply after she and Homura Mitokado had entered the office. They probably wanted to check on her, Tsunade thought grimly.

Frowning Tsunade looked up from the scroll. "What is the meaning of what?" she asked coldly, angry about the interruption. Shizune stood next to the desk, Tonton in her arms, with a nervous expression on her face.

Homura made a gesture which implied all the paper piles. "As the new Hokage it's your duty to inform yourself about this important job yet it seems like you didn't read anything yet" he blamed her.

"I was reading before you interrupted me" Tsunade shot back and pointed at the old dusty scroll. "This is a very important document I have found. It's about the time before Konoha and about one of our village's fonder, Madara Uchiha." And about what an asshole he had been, she silently thought. Although the scroll didn't exactly have details that would help in her Hokage job she refused to stop reading. It was like an extremely good novel, just that it all had been real. Also who knows if it wouldn't come in handy some time?

The elders sighed in union. "Tsunade, we only can repeat how important it is that you will become acquainted with your job as the Leaf's leader soon" Koharu said.

Tsunade only nodded, hoping inwardly that they would just leave her alone so that she could continue reading. After all it wasn't like the other papers would run away.

Seeing that they couldn't say much more to convince her to throw the old paper away the elders turned around and left after repeating how important it would be to read the very essential information they had chosen.

As soon as the door was locked again Tsunade continued reading like nothing had happened.

Shizune only sighed in relief but was also worried. She just hoped that her master didn't piss off the elders at her first day already.

* * *

Waking up in a comfortable bed with only a slight amount of pain, dressed in new clothes and without the constant smell of blood in my nose was for me like paradise – that was until I realized that someone else was lying right beside me.

I shot up and stared at the sleeping figure. The early morning sunshine gave enough light for me to recognize him as the man I really didn't want to wake up next to.

Madara.

"…_._he won't come back before two days circa._"_ It seemed like the Uchiha leader had come back one day earlier than planned.

My heart was racing incredibly fast. I pressed my hand against my mouth to suppress a scream. Probably I was totally overreacting but I couldn't help it that time.

I just wanted to be away from this monster. I didn't care if they would catch me the moment I would leave this tent but I had to get away!

So I moved away from him, careful to not make any unnecessary sounds which would wake him up. I placed the blanked away and just wanted to swing my legs over the edge of the bed when a hand gripped tightly and painfully my wrist.

I shrieked and turned around fearfully. Madara looked at me with cold red eyes while nearly crushing my wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" he growled. He was definitely not in a good mood and his tone alone sent shivers done my spine.

"I… I…" I couldn't say anything more. A big lump was in my throat, I couldn't breathe properly – that was the first time in my life I ever had been close to hyperventilation.

Madara sighed and pulled me back on the bed, moving to sit above my helpless form with his knees digging painfully in my sides.

I was terribly shaking, black dots appeared in my vision, and sweat ran in my eyes. I didn't even notice that he tied my wrist to the head of the bed.

Luckily he stood up without doing anything more and left the bed. I was able to breathe again but didn't let him out of my eyes, afraid that he would suddenly pull out a kunai to slice it through my flesh.

But he was just ignoring me, instead he got dressed into black ninja pants and a loose shirt. His armor was placed over a chair but he made no intention to put it on.

Then the tent door opened and Izuna came in. "Brother, so you really did return" he said smiling but I could sense his nervousness.

Madara turned to him with narrowed eyes, and yeah he wasn't in a good mood.

"Izuna, may you explain why that Senju woman who actually should be my prisoner is now lying in my bed?" he growled. I shivered, happy that his anger turned momentarily against his brother.

Izuna sighed. "Did you see how bad she was beaten up? She was starving, dehydrated and lost too much blood. She was about to die. So excuse me for saving your precious new toy" he said calmly but seriously.

This was the first time I had realized that Izuna wasn't such a nice Samaritan guy after all. I could have died then, the only way how I could escape that Hell.

"Let us discuss this outside" Madara growled and without any of them giving me a second glance they left the tent.

This ignoring-me continued throughout the day. I remained tied up to the bed, didn't get any food or water, and was completely ignored. Later when Madara returned into the tent he just sat down at his desk and started working, even later when other Uchiha came in to give him reports they acted like there wasn't a woman tied to his bed.

Actually I shouldn't mind that, being ignored is the best that could happen to someone in my position, but I wasn't able to relax. My heart was still bumping fast; sweat covered my whole body and I was constantly tensed up. Back in the torture tent I had at least known circa what was awaiting me even though it didn't help in bearing the pain.

Now, I was constantly waiting for the new torture method Madara had promised me he would think about. My mind kept picturing all the horrible things he could do with my body and head, every time someone entered the tent I thought they would bring me back to continue torturing me.

I just couldn't help myself but being on the edge the whole time, afraid that if I'd relax he would strike. I was flipping out!

The day went by; I tried to ignore the rummage in my stomach when an Uchiha woman brought Madara a tray with delicious looking food. The night came and the clan leader was still ignoring me when he undressed himself and lay down next to me.

My body tensed even more when he sank back into the pillows. Luckily the bed was big enough for two and I was skinny from the starvation, but it was still too close for comfort. I could hear him breathing calmly, felt when he moved even slightly, could see the outlines of his form.

I was sleeping next to my enemy and future murder! No way could I get any sleep!

"Sleep now or I will force you to" Madara growled from next to me. I winced and it felt like I started to hyperventilate again. It probably was all just too much for me: the stress, the torture, being constantly at the edge of dying…

I heard him sigh in the dark and then moving closer to me. My bounded hands formed into fists, my breath got caught in my throat when I felt him very close next to me, his breath brushed over my skin and his strong fingers gripped my chin, forcing me to look at him. His red eyes shone through the darkness, the black dots of the Sharingan spinning around. Suddenly I became dizzy, my eyes closed and I drifted off into the darkness.

* * *

**After all she couldn't relax that much. Please review to let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4: Obey me

**Chapter 4: Obey me**

The next day I woke up next to Madara again.

It was a weird feeling, seeing him sleeping peacefully like any normal not insane man would do though I doubted if he really was asleep all the time or if he just pretended to be. But I didn't try to flee out of the tent anymore, not because it was pointless anyway but also because I didn't want to give him another reason for continuing to torture me though I should have known that he didn't need any reason, he just did what he wanted.

"I hope you are enjoying the stay in my bed." I nearly jumped out of the bed when I heard his dark voice close, too close, at my ear. I felt his muscular body against my back, his warm breath tickling my skin, his fingers touching slightly my exposed shoulder making me flinch. A part of my brain probably knew that this was just another one of his methods trying to find out which of his torture methods would work best on me but it's hard to think if you are lying with your enemy who is currently invading your personal space in the same bed and your instincts are screaming at you to push him away and to run out of the tent – but I managed to stay because I knew that he just wanted to provoke this reaction out of me. So instead I forced my body to relax.

"It would be more enjoyable without you" I growled, keeping my back turned at him. Madara laughed and got out of the bed, making me inwardly sigh in relief.

"You should be happy that it's me you're staying with. If it would be someone else from the clan you probably wouldn't have your clothes still on by now." I flinched at that but forced any upcoming reaction away.

"Maybe I should try this as a new torture method, forcing you into a bed of another man… Maybe you would break then, what do you think?" he asked friendly, mockingly while he got dressed. Under the blanket I balled my hands into fists but I replied with an almost steady and calm voice: "Why would you send me to another man's bed when you can do it yourself or are not as sadistic as I have thought?"

"I would maybe reconsider it if you wouldn't be an ugly Senju woman."

"But your men wouldn't care?" I asked with a snort but in the same time I was happily glad that he at least wouldn't rape me. To my question he only shrugged but didn't continue as a woman entered the tent with two trays. My mouth watered when I saw the delicious food.

"I didn't say that she gets anything to eat" Madara though said slightly irritated to the Uchiha woman.

"My apologies Madara-sama but Izuna-sama told me that it would be okay" she said with her head lowered.

Madara sighed. "It's alright. You can leave the trays here." She nodded and quickly left the tent after placing the trays on the table.

"It seems that unlike you your brother does care about my well-being." I grinned. I would notice later though that there was much more to Izuna's motives than I had thought. Madara though only snorted but then looked at me with a grin that made me flinch immediately.

"Could be, but who says that you will get any of the food?"

"So you want to starve me again?" I growled trying to ignore the grumble in my stomach.

"No, letting you starve would mean letting you die. I just want to let you suffer with giving you only little food, bit by bit. But I might give you some of it" he said while I stood up from the bed. "I even might letting you walk outside, giving you new clothes, allowing you to wash yourself…"

I looked at him as stoic as I could while trying to figure out what he wanted; what the meaning of his smirk was. "You only have to do something for me."

"Forget it." Whatever it was that he wanted me to do, I would never do it. I could deal with my grumbling stomach. But of course Madara didn't give me much of a choice.

"You didn't hear my entire offer yet. You will do as I say, when I say, for 24 hours, in exchange for your treatment and your free time."

"Like I said, forget it!" I hissed glaring at him. That time I thought I would never, ever, do as he says. But of course there was more to this deal.

"Refuse my friendly offer and I will rip your clothes off before I'll push you outside, in the middle of the camp, naked. My men are tired and frustrated of this war. I'm sure that this will be fun."

My jaw hit the floor, I couldn't help but staring at him in shock. My blood firstly turned freezing cold and then burning hot; I blushed hardly while I felt incredibly sick all of a sudden. Madara stepped closer to me and leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"Do you still want to deny my offer?"

I still feel sick thinking about it today. I would have done everything to prevent myself being raped, knowing that it would break me completely. At that point I knew that after all he had something against me in his hand. He had practically won.

So as I slowly shook my head and quietly said "I would take the offer" it was clear that I had lost. He could have asked me under these circumstances about the information in the scroll and I would have unsealed it. But surprisingly he didn't. He didn't use that opportunity.

Instead he said: "Good girl. First I want you to respect, to obey me. Do as I say, don't talk back and play your role as my doll. Understood?" I nodded.

"Say it" he growled out still standing only inches away from me, making it hard for me to breathe.

"Yes." He slapped me with the back of his hand and I gasped from the sudden sharp pain in my cheek.

"What did I say about respect?" It was like he was the strict father lecturing his misbehaving child. I lowered my head so that I didn't have to look him in the eyes, that he couldn't see the tears forming in mine. But he grabbed my chin and forced me looking at him, in his cruel smirking face.

"Yes Madara-sama" I finally answered as the obeying doll I just had become.

* * *

I was trapped in a bubble of numbness and disbelief. I couldn't even swallow the food as I was sitting trembling on a chair in his tent, with the tray on my knees while Madara sat at his desk and enjoyed his food with a victorious smirk on his face.

"Madara, can you come please, it's important" Izuna said stepping through the tent door.

Madara looked up from his just finished meal and nodded, standing up. "Woman, if you want to breathe some fresh air I allow you to take a walk through the camp but two guards will be at your side permanently."

"Yes Madara-sama." From the corner of my eyes I saw him smirking before he followed his brother who only had raised an eyebrow at my sudden behavior.

Sighing I placed the half-finished meal to the side and stood up. A walk wouldn't be that bad, it could help me clearing my head.

And so I stepped out of the tent. The sun shone brightly from between two big clouds, making me shield my eyes before they got adjusted to the light and I was able to look around.

Madara's tent stood slightly aside from the rest of the camp. It was one of the biggest tents of course, the tarpaulin was black with the Uchiha symbol on it two grimly-looking Uchiha men guarded the entrance.

As soon as I left the tent two other ninjas were at my right and left side immediately.

Whenever I left the tent without Madara they were there. They never spoke to me which I was thankful for, but their black eyes always watched me, following my every movement. It was extremely unnerving but I couldn't do anything about it so I just tried to ignore them.

Slowly I walked through the camp, drawing the attention of every black-haired Uchiha who I crossed. They whispered, glared at me with activated or deactivated Sharingan, slightly smirked at my still wounded body. Maybe I shouldn't have taken a step outside.

I just had decided to turn to head back when I saw a small gathered group away from the tents. Curiously I walked closer and heard the clashing of weapons. It had to be their training ground…

With my two guards on my side I made my way to the front row. Two Uchiha battled each other, their swords clashed together in a rapid space, and I felt the heat of their fire jutsus in my face.

The fight was so intense that one could easily think that it wasn't only a training battle. The small crowd cheered for the fighter's names, the battlers moved so fast that I only saw a blur of black hair and weapons being wield. Finally one of them won, forcing the other to give up by almost breaking his arms.

"It's interesting, isn't it?" I flinched when I heard his dark voice coming from behind me and turned around. The crowd had moved to the side to let him through, they all had slightly lowered their heads in respect for their leader.

"It's only a training battle, it's not like we don't have it in our camp" I said defiant, crossing my arms.

"Then I guess you won't have anything against showing us how you fight in your Senju camp" he said with an evil smirk that made me taking a step back.

"Sora, are you ready for another battle?" he asked and I turned around to see the winner of the previous fight step forward, bowing. "Yes Madara-sama, of course."

"Good, than let's see who is stronger: A Senju brat or an Uchiha warrior!" Madara called out and more Uchihas crowded around us, interesting and anticipating.

Crap, I thought, biting my lips to prevent me from talking out of line. I never should have left that stupid tent.

I faced my opponent. He was a few centimeters higher than me and more muscular, especially since I was still very skinny and weak from my tortures. His red eyes watched me closely as I picked up the sword from the previous fighter, as well as a weapon pouch that lay around. At least I was armed but I still my hopes weren't very high. I would do my best though. I was the represent of the Senju in the camp of our enemies, so I might as well show these red-eyed bastards what a member of my clan was capable of.

I don't know the details of the fight anymore. It all went so quick, everything around us disappeared in a blur of colors.

I had to win I had to win I had to win… But why? Why did I want to give my best when I knew that it was useless anyway? Just so that I could become Madara's doll again, so that he could continue the torture?

No… I didn't want to win. I didn't want to show them what a Senju woman could do because they wouldn't respect it anyway. I didn't want to play Madara's games anymore. I wanted to create my own ending.

I still see the sharp blade of the sword swishing toward my throat. My opponent didn't move in the usual Uchiha speed so that I was able to see the attack coming. He was playing with me. I moved my sword arm like I wanted to dodge the hit – but I didn't.

His red eyes widened in surprise as I failed pushing the blade away. He couldn't withdraw the sword; it was too late for him.

I finally was about to die.

The blade was stopped only inches away from my throat. Shocked and with wide eyes I gazed up at the person standing in front of me, the person who once again prevented my peaceful death to happen.

Madara Uchiha. Who else?

The ninja quickly put his sword to the side and knelt down in front of his leader. He looked as shocked as I was.

"I-I'm sorry Madara-sama" he said bowing his head.

"It's not your fault, Sora" Madara replied and turned around. My blood ran cold when I saw his expression. Furious, angry, deathly, maniac…

I flinched, trying to crawl away from him. His entertaining show, his game; I had ruined it with trying to throw myself onto the sword. I nearly had escaped him. He would never let me pass with my act just like that.

"In my tent, _woman_, now" he growled. It was a growl from deep inside his throat, not human-like but almost animalistic.

I truly screwed up this time.

* * *

Tsunade stared wide-eyed at the last Japanese character on the scroll. No… that couldn't be. Frantically she turned the scroll; hold it against the light, seeing if there were any hidden letters, but no. That was it. That was all that was written down on the scroll.

She let out a curse, making Shizune look at her in worry. "Lady Tsunade, what is it?"

"The report of that woman, it just ended!"

Did she escape nonetheless? Or did Madara break her? What did he do to her?

Tsunade stood up. There had to be a continuing to this. After all there had to be a point in Nami's life where she had been able to write all this down.

This couldn't have been the end… could it?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: The punishment

**Guest: Oops yes you are right, it should be sexist. Thanks for the correction.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, favored and is still reading this story. I'm so happy you all seem to like it.**

**Here comes another chapter. Have fun reading!**

**Chapter 5: The punishment**

Shizune's throat was raspy from the dust rising, watering her eyes and making her cough the whole time since she had entered that room. In order to search after the continuing scroll that maybe existed Tsunade had already been on her way out of her office when her assistant had hold her off, volunteering for starting searching herself while Tsunade would stay in the office, starting to read other scrolls.

Finally, she found it. It was in a box together with two dead rats and a big fat spider. Shrieking and with a disgusted face Shizune carefully picked up the scroll that looked like it would crumble any moment and quickly fled out of the room. Hopefully it was the last scroll. She didn't want to return to that room ever again she thought shivering slightly.

For a moment Shizune thought about waiting some time until giving Tsunade the scroll in order to _forcing_ her to work on the more Hokage-like stuff, but then the thought hit her that her master wouldn't seriously read through anything until she would know how her ancestor had been doing… And to be honest Shizune also wanted to know. Because without Tsunade realizing she had read along over her shoulder, being as curious as her master herself.

With a sigh she quickly headed over to the office.

"Do you have it?" Tsunade asked as soon as Shizune had taken a step inside. When her pupil nodded she practically threw the scroll she just had tried to read aside and put the old one in its place.

Both ladies lowered their heads, starting to read.

* * *

Trembling and shaking like crazy, with wide fearful eyes, I followed Madara to his tent. I was sure that he could sense my horror even though he wasn't looking at me but I couldn't help it.

Was he about to blow our deal off and make his threat about giving me as entertainment to his men reality? Would he go back torturing me? Would he throw me into terrible genjutsus? He certainly wouldn't simply kill me would he?

The tent door just fell down in its place behind me when he slapped me hardly. My head flew back from the impact and I crashed to the ground wincing in pain.

"I really don't know what to do with you" he growled and I didn't dare looking up at him so I only stared at his feet which were on my eye level. "I gave you that deal but you were still disobeying me. The consequence would be to let my men have their fun with you like I told you but it would be too simple…" he muttered darkly to himself but loud enough for me to hear. "Do you have any suggestions how I should deal with you now, trash?" he asked with disgust in his voice.

I was surprised that he asked me but maybe his torture methods were slowly running out.

"Kill me" I said though I knew that he wouldn't do that. Like anticipated Madara only laughed.

"That won't happen. You will die by my hand but not yet. First I want to have more fun with you." I gulped.

Suddenly I heard someone enter the tent. "Brother, what's going on?"

"You saw it, she disobeyed me and I'm about to think about a suitable punishment."

"Hn. What's with killing her?" Izuna who slowly stepped in my view asked. I still lay like frozen on the ground not sure if the question was meant serious or not.

"No, I've decided to play with her a little more. Brother, please take care that she won't do anything like this again in my absence. I've got some preparations to do." Without saying anything else he walked out of the tent. Both I and Izuna looked after him confused.

"Brother!" the Uchiha finally called out and followed Madara outside, leaving me alone. I sighed and turned on my back, my legs felt too much like a cooked noodle to stand up and my cheek burnt from the slap.

_Preparations…_ If I would have known what he was about to plan next, I would have taken the sharpest object in the tent continuing my efforts of suicide. He was about to break me completely and I couldn't do anything against it.

* * *

When Madara came back in the tent I was sitting on a chair, flinching as soon as he stepped in but he only smirked at me and sat down at his desk, placing some papers in front of him and began working.

Frowning I watched him, tensed up and ready to his fury to break out – but all he did was working with a… you could almost describe it as an excited, almost joyful expression. He was scaring me more than when he was angry because now I had no idea what to think about it, no idea what to expect, no idea what he was planning to do with me next.

I just had disobeyed him, trying to escape his hatch, but there was nothing left of his outburst. He was in a surprisingly good mood and after some minutes in which he continued to ignore me with his anger completely gone, I started to relax slightly and leaned back in the chair though my eyes were still watching him closely.

I was so fixated on him, thinking about possibly reasons for his sudden mood change that I almost fell out of the chair when an Uchiha soldier came in. "Madara-sama, we are ready to leave."

"Good" Madara only said. He put the quill and papers aside and stood up.

"Stand up Senju woman, we're going on a little walk" he said without looking at me and left the tent.

There it was again, the fear erasing from the pit of my stomach. I gulped, taking a deep breath to calm myself down and followed him outside. In front of the tent was a group of seven Uchiha warriors and Izuna who stood beside his brother.

"If we want to reach our goal before sunset we should hurry. Woman, I expect you to keep up with us without causing any trouble" Madara said giving me a warning glare. I only nodded, completely confused. What was going on? Where did we go?

I had an idea that it had something to do with my punishment but couldn't think of anything specific.

I never should have followed them. I should have used any opportunity trying to escape no matter how little it may seem. I should have grabbed the giant shuriken strapped on one of the Uchiha's back, killing myself with it. I should have tried to convince Madara that I would never disobey him again.

But I didn't. I followed them because I had no idea what was awaiting me. I had no idea what Madara's sick mind just had come up with.

* * *

We travelled for two, maybe three hours through the thick forests of Fire Country. We halted on a cleaning.

"Izuna, you know what to do. Take the girl" Madara said and before I could protest Izuna grabbed my arm and dragged me along, continuing the path through the forest.

"What's going on here? Where are we heading to?" I asked. Although I knew that getting an answer out of him was zero I couldn't stand it anymore. What were they planning?

Like anticipated Izuna didn't answer me but continued jumping from branch to branch, still having a grip on my arm. I gazed at him but his face was completely unreadable.

After five minutes or so the forest ran out and there was a small village in sight. I frowned. Now I was completely confused. What were we doing in a village?

"Follow me and don't make a scene" Izuna said to me as we passed through the gates.

At Izuna's side I walked through the peaceful village whose citizens seemed to be shinobi as well as civilians. Seeing the crest most of them carried on their clothes I recognized them as one of the smaller clans which was one of our allies though I forgot its name. Also they weren't a battle clan but just tried to survive in this ongoing war while staying out of it.

However I still had no idea why we were here.

We halted in the middle of the village at a small place. A group of mothers sat on a bench, chatting and watching over their playing children. Two young ninja waved at them as they passed. A young man lifted one of the kids up into the air, laughing.

It was truly peaceful and I couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight.

Meanwhile Izuna hadn't loosened his grip on my upper right arm once. I thought it was so that I wouldn't try to run away. How wrong I was.

Suddenly all hell broke loose. Everything went so quick that I first didn't realize what was going on.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw persons running over the roofs, jumping down into the streets, weapons in their hands. Screams were heard when the first citizens were brutally murdered. Just like that. Without any kind of warning.

Civilians ran around screaming. The mothers grabbed their children and ran away – but where? The attackers were everywhere, wielding their deadly weapons, slaughtering everyone that crossed their path. Village shinobi jumped into their ways, trying to stop them but they were less skilled and died like everyone else did.

Blood was painting the walls, the houses, the street, the corpses, the few survivors.

It all happened in only a few seconds.

I still was standing on the place, my eyes wide from horror, frozen on the spot. Then my numb body finally moved and I wanted to run to help them, to protect them, but something held me back.

It was Izuna who was still holding my arm. Our eyes met and his red gaze was hard and cold. Realization started to sink in and I looked back to the attackers. Just then it was that I noticed their navy blue clothes, their black hair and the all so familiar family crest on their backs. They were Uchihas, the Uchihas who had travelled along with Madara to this village.

My heart stopped for a millisecond, my breath trapping in my throat.

"No… No! Stop this!" I yelled as the Uchihas didn't stop murdering even the last living being in this small peaceful village.

"Why are you doing this? Let me go!" I yelled at Izuna who just looked at me calmly and with these emotionless cold unreadable eyes.

"It's your punishment for disobeying." Tears formed in my eyes and I continued tugging at my arm, trying to break free from his grip so that I could do something but Izuna was too strong. I was completely helpless. I couldn't do anything.

Slowly the screaming faded away and only once or twice the swishing of a weapon was heard as the Uchiha bastards went to go searching for survivors so that they could finish them off too. We were surrounded by corpses piling up in the streets. The whole village was bathed in crimson blood. I stared down at the corpse of the young boy that had laughed happily only a few minutes ago as his father had lifted him into the air. Now his body was slashed in two.

I choked and threw up. It was a nightmare. Maybe it was only a nightmare. Maybe this was just another one of Madara's illusions and mind games. This wasn't happening.

"This is real, it's not a genjutsu" Izuna said seeing the slight hope in my eyes.

Shaking I stared at the bodies with the horrified expressions and disbelief in the dead eyes. Men, women, children; shinobi and civilians; babies in the arms of their mothers... They were all dead.

Then I saw him. Calmly, arrogantly and unfazed he walked through the main street toward us, stepping over the fallen bodies his clansmen just had killed in his order.

My terror swapped into blinding anger and fury the moment I saw him. Still being held back by Izuna I started yelling and cussing at him, throwing every insult I could think of at him while tears built up in my eyes and my voice started to waver.

"Be silent Senju woman" was Madara's only reaction to my outburst when he had reached us. "I told you that disobeying me would have consequences.

"You slaughtered a whole village, you psycho! They were freaking innocent! How can you do such a cruel thing?! Monster! Just get away!"

This was the third time I hyperventilated. Gasping for air I slumped to the ground as soon as Izuna let go of me. I was trembling, crying, screaming while the Uchihas just watched me in my misery with cold eyes.

I had broken.

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Broken

**Big thanks to everyone who reviewed, favored, followed and read this story so far!**

**Chapter 6: Broken**

"Do you like it?" Madara asked as he stepped behind me, looking at my reflection in the mirror.

I nodded, my eyes not leaving the sight from me in the mirror.

"Yes Madara-sama." I wore a navy blue kimono with flower patterns on it. The Uchiha leader had given it to me earlier because he wanted me to "wear a proper dress". With my shinobi skills I practically grew up in a battle uniform and rarely had ever worn such a kimono. I felt kind of naked in normal clothes, unprotected; that's why I mostly had been wearing a uniform back home… home… But I wasn't home anymore, things changed. I guess I had to get used to wear normal clothes that are more appropriate for a woman, like a kimono.

"But may I ask you why you gave me this kimono? I'm not an Uchiha after all, isn't it inappropriate?" I asked gazing at the small Uchiha crest on my chest. A bigger version of it was placed on my back.

Madara chuckled. "No one said that only clan members can wear it. You're now a servant of the Uchiha and this kimono marks you as one."

"So if I'm a servant now does this mean that I'm not a prisoner anymore?" I asked curiously while I was still watching me in the mirror, picking and tugging at the silk material.

"No. I hope I don't make a mistake in giving you this new freedom of a servant though?" he asked taking a strand of my hair in between his fingers. I shook slightly my head.

"I won't disobey you ever again Madara-sama" I answered respectfully and with a slight bow, trying not to think about how close he was standing behind me. He chuckled again.

"Good to hear. My brother wanted to finish some papers I have given him. I want you to go to his tent and take them for me, okay?" His voice was soft and almost friendly; I couldn't find any trace of anger or rage in it.

"Of course Madara-sama, as you wish." He stepped back so that I could turn away from the mirror and leave the tent.

It was a cloudy day but the clouds were white and looked fluffy. Sometimes the sun managed to shine through and bathed the world into gold warm light.

I walked through the camp without any guards following me. The Uchihas crossing my way were still glancing at me but not as intense and hateful as the last time when Madara had been about to pull me into this battle. God this seemed to have happened like an eternity ago.

You may ask yourself by now what is going on right now, why I am acting like that?

Well, after Madara had let the inhabitants of that little village being slaughtered I had bathed for days in misery, tears, pain and agony, images of bloody corpses, lifeless eyes and a cruelly smirking Madara flashing through my mind. When I finally had woken up from this state I had made the decision that I couldn't let it happened twice.

So the next time I had to face Madara I addressed him with respect. My angry, furious, talking-out-of-order side was locked away in the darkest corner of my mind. I couldn't allow myself to set the lives of other innocents on line again.

Madara had certainly won by now. He had managed to break me for good. I had changed from a prideful Senju kunoichi to my enemy's own obeying servant. However, I didn't mind anymore. I couldn't mind. This was my new faith; there was nothing I could do against it so I had to accept it and do the best thing out of it.

I had reached Izuna's tent by now. The guards let me enter without even glancing at me. Izuna was sitting at his desk but looked up when I stepped in. He gave me a small smile and I bowed at him.

"Izuna-sama, Madara-sama asked me to bring him some papers he needs" I said politely.

"Of course, I almost forgot about them." He chuckled and placed a file of papers at the edge of the desk. I was already reaching for them when he suddenly stood up and stepped at my side, studying me.

"Did my brother give you this kimono?" I nodded, feeling slightly uncomfortable under his stare.

Izuna sighed. "My brother shouldn't have broken you; I liked your old self better. It's rare to see someone standing up against him so fiercely, especially a woman. This new characterization of yours doesn't suit you and your hot strong temper."

I didn't know what to say so I only looked down at the ground. A lump was forming in my throat. I tried to gulp it down but to no avail. I knew he was right, I didn't like my new self either but what choice did I have?

"You are Madara's new servant now, aren't you?"

"Yes" I said with a nod, relieved that he changed the subject. "Madara-sama said that through this way he can have an eye on me if I should try to disobey him a second time but I don't plan on doing anything like this again. I don't want to disappoint him any further."

"Hn."

I could feel Izuna's stare on me though I still was looking at the ground.

"Would you really do everything that one tells you to do?" I nodded as answer. I had learnt my lesson. I wouldn't give Madara a reason to slaughter more of innocents.

"Then would you even go so far and do the very one thing you've been afraid of?"

I frowned slightly but decided to nod again even though I wasn't exactly sure what he meant.

I was an obedient doll.

Izuna placed a hand on my shoulder while lifting my chin up with his other hand, forcing me to look into his eyes. He hadn't activated his Sharingan and his onyx eyes watched me with an unreadable expression.

"So you would lay down with another man if he asks you to do so?" I winced slightly, now getting what he had meant with 'the one thing I've been afraid of'. I gulped down the upcoming fear and crossed my slightly trembling hands in front of my chest.

"Yes." My voice was soft, quiet and obedient. It was something different when your own life or the ones from mere civilians are on the line.

Izuna still had locked eyes with me and I wanted nothing more than looking away under his gaze but he still had gripped my chin. He didn't say anything but stared and slowly a thought grew in the depths of my mind, becoming bigger and bigger.

I shifted in my stance nervously.

He surely hadn't asked that question for no reason, had he? What if he didn't say anything because he suspected me to do something?

"_Would you really do everything that one tells you to do?"_

I couldn't allow myself to be disobeying again.

The one thing I've been afraid of…

I unfolded my trembling fingers and put them on the obi of the kimono I was wearing. My mind refused to accept what was about to happen, my fingers were moving on its own and slowly undid the obi-

Izuna placed his hands over mine, stopping the movement.

"Do you really think I'm such kind of a man?" he asked with a slight smile. I blushed looking to my feet.

"N-No… I-I am sorry Izuna-sama." Quickly I fixed the obi, a great relief flashing through my mind.

"Take the papers and bring them to my brother" he said taking a step back and letting me go. I nodded, still feeling the heat in my face and took the pile of papers before attempting to leave the tent but Izuna's voice stopped me.

"You should know my brother well enough by now to know that this isn't about the information in the scroll anymore. I would assume that he even had already forgotten about it."

I halted and nodded slightly. Of course, Madara still hadn't asked me once for unsealing the scroll even though there had been lots of opportunities for him to do so.

It was a game… a game for him to see how far he could go with me.

"Hn. You can go now." I left the tent and quickly made my way over to Madara's. When I stepped in he looked up at me frowning slightly.

"You took long."

"I'm sorry Madara-sama" I said bowing and handing him the papers which he took.

"At least you brought me the files. Good girl." I bowed again.

"I have some important work to do; as long as I'm busy you can join the other servants of the clan. They already should have started cooking by now; you can help them if you want. Do you know which tent is theirs?"

"Yes Madara-sama." I had spotted it on my walk earlier this day.

"Good, you can go then." I nodded and left the tent. Again no guards were following me as I made my way to the big tent which stood a little outside of the main camp. I already smelled the delicious food coming from inside the tent before I even had reached it. When I stepped in I looked around, slightly unsure and nervous. Uchiha women were cooking the meals for the whole camp in big cauldrons. I stayed by the entrance, glancing around and watching the business until a woman approached me with a smile.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Eh…" I didn't know what to say so I said: "I don't know… Madara-sama sent me here."

"Ah, you're his new servant, right? The woman from the Senju?" She didn't say it in disgust or hate, just as a matter-of-factly.

I nodded. "Yes, that's me."

"You can help us if you want. The men are leaving tomorrow so they want to eat extra much and we can need any help."

"Okay" I said with a small smile and she smiled back.

"By the way my name is Mio."

"I'm Nami."

"It's nice to meet you Nami. Come over, I'll show you everything."

The next hours I spent in the kitchen-tent, preparing the dinner for the Uchihas who were present in the camp. Mio was very kind, as well as the other women. They blasphemed about the men, told each other the newest rumors and jokes, and were suggesting when the warriors would come home the next time, and so on. I was mostly silent but then a woman asked me curiously how it was like to spend so much time with Madara and Izuna. I stuttered thereupon a quiet "interesting" which made everyone laugh.

I learned quickly that all the women admired and respected Madara even though they admitted that his arrogance was sometimes unnerving. But they stood behind their leader who brought their husbands, brothers, cousins, fathers and friends back after every battle. They respected him because he hold their clan together, because he didn't back down. For them Madara was someone like Hashirama was for me: A leader they could put their trust and faith into.

When the meals were finished I took a tray, said good-bye to the Uchiha women and made my way back to Madara's tent thoughtfully.

It was kind of weird. How could the same man who was an arrogant, cruel, terrifying bastard and asshole to me, could also be an admired ideal? And in the same time Hashirama was for them the murderous enemy who was killing their relatives and friends off, who was keeping them from finding peace.

This world was crazy.

"Madara-sama I brought you your meal" I said with a bow and placed the tray carefully on his table.

With a smile the clan leader put the papers to the side and turned to the hot soup with meat pieces in it but frowned.

"Didn't you bring one for yourself, Nami?" he asked and it was the first time I remember that he used my name instead of 'woman' or 'Senju'.

"Eh… I think I forgot. I'm sorry" I said looking down and blushed when my stomach decided to grumble. Madara laughed and stood up.

"You can have the soup. I will go and fetch me one more."

"But I can go too Madara-sama" I quickly said.

"No, you enjoy your meal. I was stuck the whole day in this tent doing paper work. A little walk will do me well, so no problem." He winked at me and left the tent, obviously being in a good mood.

I sighed and gave into my grumbling stomach, eating up the delicious soup. Madara really had been surprisingly friendly with me ever since my punishment. Maybe it was because he knew that he had won anyway, or because I would do as he said, or because he really wanted me as a servant. Whatever it was it had its good sides as I finally was able to relax slightly while having a proper meal.

* * *

With a groan Tsunade leaned back in her chair, stretching and rubbing her tired eyes. It was evening, moonlight and the light of the street lamps floated into the office. She needed a small break before continuing reading though there wasn't that much left to read.

"Shizune, are you also hungry?" she asked looking at her student. Shizune blinked as she hadn't awaited this question but nodded.

"Yes master." She hadn't noticed how fast time had passed since they had started reading the scroll but now that she thought about food her stomach started to grumble slightly.

"Shall I bring you something from a stand?" she asked as this wasn't an unusual scenario. Normally though Tsunade would eat in a restaurant while drinking her sake but with the job as Hokage Shizune guessed that this would be over now.

The Hokage nodded. "I would like to have a soup with extra meat pieces, and quick!" she said and Shizune already moved to the door, a smile on her lips as her master just had ordered the same meal as Nami Senju had eaten a few dozen years ago.

* * *

**I wish you all a Happy New Year!**


End file.
